


Steps of Three

by trascendenza



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-16
Updated: 2007-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day full of planet-saving, you've gotta have some good old fashioned fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps of Three

After a day full of planet-saving, giving some nasty villainous buggers the what for, and managing a few giggles along the way—a pretty standard day in the Doctor's company, really—they were back in the TARDIS, half-dancing half-laughing around the room.

First, it was the Doctor twirling Rose around, grinning from silly ear to silly ear, and she threw her arms around his neck in wild abandon, so glad to be alive.

Second, it was Jack taking her for a spin, his hands a little too tight to be appropriate (but just tight enough to make her happy) around her waist, and she kissed him on the cheek, utterly enthralled.

Third, they all linked arms, limbs willfully tangled and smiles all mixed up until it didn't matter whose cheek or whose lips she was kissing. They twirled faster and faster, laughing louder and louder, breathless, spinning, wheeling, the joy bubbling right up and over, unstoppable. Hands held and heads cradled in shoulders and grins stretched from ear to ear, kisses became longer as lips became braver, and then lingering; hands sliding up from holding to caress arms, hips notching into place to better fit.

Much later, Rose had a brief bubble of modesty emerge, but the Doctor would have none of it.

"It's all just dancing, Rose," he said.

So, in steps of three, they danced.


End file.
